Snowball Fight
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: After many long-term parties and not seeing each other, Leon and Emil take a walk in the park. Then, Leon gets the most (obviously) brilliant idea which turned wicked. IceHon, Rated T.


Snowball Fight

Emil walked down the park's sidewalk and enjoyed the tranquility of snow softly flowing in the air; children joyfully played snowballs near the playground and he felt the peace all around. Although rather lonely, it wasn't so bad knowing he could take the chance to relish out on Christmas morning. Everything was grand; happiness and innocence and youth was all around. There were couples who took loving strolls around the park, some passing Emil whose cheerful smile almost frowned. But Emil allowed the loneliness today as a friend.

Out of nowhere, when Emil was deep in thought, he felt a stinging coldness hit him brutally (rather, it was softly) behind his head and he ducked down for cover. What didn't occur to him was one, the ground he laid himself flat on was slippery, and two, that he wasn't protecting himself without any defense.

"Hey, Emil, what are you doing?"

Hearing the voice, he realized as he tried getting up from the icy path it was Leon's voice. Emil once more put his feet up, but instead they slip humorously and realized he couldn't get up as Leon came closer. Then Leon walked casually to Emil, the teen who held in his hand another snowball whilst bouncing it playfully and planting a slow mischievous smile across his face, and stood with confidence.

Emil pouted, "I hate you,"

Leon gave him a hand to help him stand. Although Emil didn't want to, he took it anyway and got up, feeling the floor beneath his feet making his balance slippery. The two stared at their faces and, slowly, the two giggled and chuckled and finally laughed hysterically for no reason other than their fanatical scene. Passersby-ers looked on confused and carried on walking while Leon and Emil attempted to walk through the icy floor. It was bizarre, them laughing out loud when Emil stood up, but it was pretty funny previously.

Then Leon asked, "What made you come here in the park?"

"Ugh," he had so many reasons. His brother, his roommates (AKA the Nordics) and holiday homework. "Just life. I felt like I had to get out or else I'll go crazy."

"I know the feeling," Leon said earnestly, smiling a little. "My siblings are crazy at this time of year."

"Says the teen who fires fireworks like it's the Chinese New Year..."

"Excuse me, but my fireworks are much better than Yao's. Mine at least weren't made there!" Emil nodded and smirked a tad.

Emil and Leon continued walking in silence through the sidewalk, sharing a few glances to each other every once in awhile. Thinking about it, they never had a chance to spend time for Christmas last night since the two were in different parties. They did text but it felt rather lonely. It wasn't because he felt alone, it was just Leon wasn't by his side this time. The two, no matter what, always went to the same parties and had more fun, but he and Leon were dragged away for the first time. Now that the two were here, it felt awkward but at the same time comforting.

Just then, Leon took Emil's shoulder with his hand and they stopped. Emil was confused at first, but he saw by the sidewalk sides two abandoned forts made of snow. At first he saw nothing special about it until Leon ran for the left side and, right away, duck inside the small but well-built snow fort. And before Emil could loudly ask what Leon was doing, he saw Leon's head pop up, stare at him and point to the other side.

"Fight," he declared calmly, eyes full of determination.

"What are you-"

"We must fight since this is the last day of Christmas!"

"It was yesterday, and no one's going to celebrate it anymore..."

"Is it still December?" Leon asked suddenly.

Raising an eyebrow, Emil replied, "...Yeah, so-?"

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Emil stood in place, bewildered. But Leon held a snowball in his left hand and pointed to the other side of the snow fort, so it meant Emil had two choices: leave Leon alone like a jerk or play in this snowball fight against him... Well, why the hell not? he thought and rushed over to his snow fort. Soon enough, Emil ducked down to his fort and began rolling snowballs.

For some reason, Leon's personality seemed a little strange, bizarre to say the least. He never showed any interest like this before, but maybe Leon was trying to make up for their lost time in this activity. Emil didn't mind, it was just surprising them doing this. Emil rose his head with leisure whilst viewing Leon's fort where he saw no Leon, or flying snowballs, and held one snowball in each hand. He felt prepared but at the same time anxious for what Leon had in mind.

Then out of nowhere, a snowball was flung over high up in the air and in its speed darted straight for Emil. Luckily he ducked in time for the snowball to miss his face, but then he never saw another ball flying forward. Soon enough, Emil made his first move by literally throwing two snowballs at Leon's fort. However, his throws were terribly aimed and instead of Leon's inner fort it hit only a few meters away from the sidewalk between them.

Who decided to make two snow forts between a sidewalk? Children who neglected to warn passerby-ers of flying snowballs was an idea... But now that Emil thought about it as he waited impatiently for Leon's next move, didn't this make them children for neglecting people walking around the park for peace in the morning?

SPLAT!

Coldness spread as ice melted to water all over his face, Emil almost went blind from that freezing hit yet heard Leon's laughter from the other side.

"Strike one!" Leon declared confidently. "What's the matter, you chicken?"

As if spoken too soon, as if teasing the wrong person at the wrong moment, Emil had unleashed something deep down which had never been seen in the light of day. However, that second when Leon teased him gaily without knowing what was in store, Emil was beyond his usual self as madly produced snowballs in a brisk acceleration. Not before long, Emil prepared his mountain of snowballs in a nice cube-like formation and, picking one out, he took it and threw it up to Leon's fort.

When the snowball flew over Leon's fort, he heard him say, "Is that all you-?"

Right away, Emil grabbed all the snowballs he could and flung every one of them in the air. They flew like how planes dropped bombs during war. He could just hear the screams of people running around, warning others that the bombs flying up ahead were coming; shouting from battlefields deafening throughout the exploit of horror and sacrifice. In other words, Emil was secretly overreacting again.

Yet this was what Emil thought: this whole snowball fight was a war. Just imagining the idea he would lose this 'war' was intimidating. There was no way in hell he was going to let Leon win, even if Leon's his boyfriend.

Not long after a moment Emil gave himself a break, he started to make another batch of snowballs when he realized Leon was not fighting back like he was meant to. Emil peeked sneakily over his snow fort, scanning the surroundings in full manner yet seen nor heard of Leon.

At first he wasn't worried but the more he waited, the more he panicked over the misuse of his snowball powers. That was when Emil got out of the fort and ran over to Leon's. He felt scared aced down quickly and saw, to his shock, Leon covered in snow whilst lying on the white sheets. He wasn't moving at all and Emil quickly dusted his boyfriend's face first to see Leon's cheeks were pinkish, his lips were parted slightly and Emil had no idea what to do.

"Dude, are you okay?" Emil asked softly yet in a tense tone. "Leon? Hey, dude, are you awake?" Then, taking Leon's shoulders, he shook him gently but out of nowhere began to increase its strength. "Dude, dude, dude!"

Then out of nowhere, Leon sprung up to his feet and quickly dusted himself. He looked at Emil with shock and shouted, "Dude, what just happened?"

Emil, kneeling on the floor, awkwardly looked around and brushed his shoulder without reason. "Um...I didn't really pay attention to the fact you were taking this not-so-seriously."

Leon stared at him with confusion. "Are you serious? Because that was fucking awesome!"

That was when Emil gazed at him and stood up, surprised, "Really, you serious?"

Right now, he could see his boyfriend was smiling despite Emil's raging fire of icy snowball attack. Emil couldn't believe that worked but instead of waiting any longer for Leon to say anything else, he hugged Leon tightly and felt his lover's arms slither softly to his waist, hugging him back lovingly.

"I missed you, Leon..." Emil whispered quietly.

"I did, too, Emil," Leon replied with earnest.

As they held in each other's arms, Emil felt the need to spin Leon around with him-and that was what he did. The two swirled around happily in the beautiful sheets of snow and broke in joyous dance, holding their hands as they spun in circles. Emil felt all the loneliness he had felt over the past few days completely vanish in one single day with Leon. He couldn't ask for anything better than to be with him, if it meant loneliness could forever cease with him by his side.

Suddenly, Emil's hands were pulled abruptly forward, pulling him toward Leon and falling on top of him!

Emil squawked his name in mock shock, yet Leon giggled cheekily which followed in Emil doing the same thing. Just then, Leon gave a peck on Emil's lips. The two ceased their laughter and stared into each other's eyes.

"Hey...there's no mistletoes here..."

Leon quirked an eyebrow, "So? No need to follow Christmas traditions all the time, right?"

Emil rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. If you seen my roommates, you'd see they were wearing nothing but mistletoes on their sweaters. Made by Tino, I might add."

"Did any of them attempt to kiss you?" Leon suddenly asked, his face furrowed slightly.

"No way, not like I'd allow that." Emil said in utter disgust.

"That's good." Leon said, sounding prideful. "Since I don't have a mistletoe and we don't follow Christmas traditions, these are the only pair of lips you'll be kissing."

With that notion granted, Emil kissed Leon passionately. Now having Leon all to himself, Emil didn't feel the lonely life he felt this morning. And he won't feel it for a long time.


End file.
